This 5-year program is designed to train predoctoral (Ph.D.) and postdoctoral students in three distinct but interrelated areas: Environmental Biostatistics (BIOS), Environmental Epidemiology (EPID), and Environmental Exposure Assessment (ENVR). The BIOS goal is to train biostatisticians to conduct state-of the-art biostatistical research relevant to important environmental health problems and to provide highlevel statistical consulting support for other researchers in the environmental health field. The EPID goal is to train epidemiologists to investigate the influence of environmental exposures on human health, with the capability of integrating approaches from molecular biology, biostatistics, and environmental sciences. The ENVR goal is to train environmental scientists to conduct research on biological and statistical methods for assessing environmental exposures as they relate to human health effects. The typical predoctoral trainee will be a college graduate or Masters-level graduate with an excellent academic record appropriate for one of the three training areas, and the typical postdoctoral trainee will have highly relevant doctoral training. Funding is requested for the support of 33 pre-doctoral trainees for each of 5 years (15 BIOS, 10 EPID, 8 ENVR) and for 6 postdoctoral trainees (2 in each training area, one to start in year 1 and one to start in year 3). The Departments of Biostatistics, Epidemiology, and Environmental Sciences and Engineering, the three largest and most recognized departments in the UNC School of Public Health, have available all the personnel and facilities sufficient to provide the most comprehensive pre-doctoral and postdoctoral training. The NIEHS and EPA researchers at Research Triangle Park, NC will continue to be closely involved in this training program.